


Tickle Attack

by aconsultinghuntress26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconsultinghuntress26/pseuds/aconsultinghuntress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were staring up at the stars well after the bell for lights out had rung. You didn't know what to do in your current state of mind. How could you continue to sit by and watch one of your best friends continue to faun over another? Especially when you were in love with him? One-shot. Reiner x Reader. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I had just whipped this up in like an hour or so and is not my best work. Reiner is probably a tad OOC, but oh well. I wanted to share this anyway as there is not enough Reiner x Reader around. Enjoy!

You were staring up at the stars well after the bell for lights out had rung. Even though it was summer the breeze and the moisture from the incoming storm was quite cool on your skin. You pulled your arms in against your chest trying to keep them warm. You didn’t know what to do in your current state of mind. Star gazing always seemed to help clear it up in the past, however tonight was proving to be more difficult. How could you continue to sit by and watch one of your best friends continue to faun over another? Especially when you were in love with him. It still always baffled you that you had fallen for Reiner Braun a year ago. Ever since the second week of training you had been near, if not directly, by his side. Everything about him was perfect to and for you, but sadly he had a huge crush on Christa. How could you blame him though, she was a perfect goddess. Nice and sweet, yet still a fantastic fighter, intelligent, and downright fucking gorgeous to boot. There was no way in hell you could reasonably compete with that. You weren’t awful looking, but you were not on her or Miskasa’s level of beauty. You desperately tried to ignore the tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. The last thing you really wanted to cry over was unrequited love. You shut your eyes in an attempt to force them back, but nearly screamed when you opened them back up and saw a very large and dark figure standing over you.

“Shh [First],” you recognized the voice immediately,” it's just me.” You relaxed a bit before bringing yourself to sit up on your elbows.

“Reiner, what are you doing out here? Its past curfew,” it was too dark to see his expression, but the tone of his voice and body stance gave off a playful vibe.

“Yeah, well I can ask you the same question,” he sunk down to kneel beside you.

“Star gazing,” you laid back down becoming more comfortable-and warm- with your large friend beside you. It was quite for a moment before Reiner did the same and lay next to you, his calloused fingers lightly brushed against yours. You quickly moved them away from his and onto your stomach. No need to let temptation tease you and cause further emotional pain.

“So what’s bothering you?” he asked after another minute of silence. You turned you head to give him a quizzical look, which you figured he wasn’t able to see anyway.

“You always come out here when you’re troubled,” he explained, “I wanna know why. Is someone messing with you? Are you having problems with training? I can help, you know.”

“Don’t worry,” you faced the dark sky above you again. You longed to tell him the truth of the troubles on your mind, but couldn’t bring yourself to endure the awkward embarrassment that would surly follow. _‘He would never speak to you again_ ,’ you rationalized, _‘He doesn’t like you like that. He doesn’t love you._ ’

“I’m fine Reiner.”

“Bullshit,” he propped up on an elbow, “You’re crying. So clearly you’re not fine.” He reached out and wiped the pooled tears away from your cheek. Letting away a soft laugh you wiped the tears that had leaked from the other side.

“Seriously there is nothing you could do to fix it cause you can’t change how a person feels,” your tone was cynical. This was not the conversation that you really wanted to have with Reiner, but the words came out.

“Oh, ok then,” he moved a bit closer, “So you’re telling me that I’m just supposed to let one of my best friends lay here and cry? Nah, I don’t think so. I will get an answer out of you, even if I have to force it out.” Before you could protest the sky above you became darker and you felt the fabric of your shirt move ever so slightly up. Your eyes widened at the realization of how he was going to get his answers. Pinning your arms to your sides with his knees Reiner began tickling your exposed lower abdomen. The weight and heat of him on top of you caused a mad rush of blood to fill your cheeks, and then soon left to fill another lower region.

“Come on, tell me what’s wrong or you’ll end up being tickled to death. How will that look?” he chided. You bit your lip to hold back your laughter, still refusing to answer his main question.

“Can’t. Stop.” his fingers then started to work faster and lighter,” Not gunna work Reiner!” you giggled through your teeth.

“True,” he slowed back down a bit, but left his hands on your waist, “You have lasted attacks for a good 20 minutes before crying for mercy. Hmmm, what will get you to really squirm?” He sat on your torso for a second more before you felt his hand starting to weave its way under your shirt.

“R-Reiner, what,” the feeling was nearly electric with the heat that his touch left.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Why you were crying [First],” he asked simply. His hand continued to move up to where it was just under your breast. Your heart pounded against your ribcage and your breath quickened. To any other guy it should have been extremely obvious how turned on you were becoming, but in the dark and Reiner’s strictly platonic feelings for you likely clouded that idea. Otherwise he wouldn’t continue with his hand second hand now moving your shirt up and exposing all of your upper body to the night air.

“Damn it Reiner, what the fuck?” you wanted to screech, but restrained your voice to a heated whisper.

“Tell me and I’ll stop,” you could sense the smirk on his face. Him causing this reaction was on purpose. His left hand stopped directly below your breast, keeping them covered from the colder air. For this you were very grateful, as you left your bra off. As you had been trying to sleep before heading out of the girls barracks, the need for a bra wasn’t necessary.

“It must be quite cold,” he chuckled, “Or you’re enjoying this way more than I expected.” ‘Wait what does…”Oh shit!” you frantically tried to free your arms from where they were pinned to cover your betraying nipples. He just continued to laugh at the situation. The moon was starting to peek over the horizon and began to shed a bit of light on the situation. Tears stung your eyes again from the embarrassment you felt. Reiner soon noticed and stopped his laughter.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he pulled your shirt back down and leaned back a little, “I just want you to tell me what’s going on. I… do care about you.” You scoffed.

“Whether or not you care isn’t the problem,” he gave you a stern look, “It’s the way that you care. For example, you may want to help me with training and scare a little shit that tries to mess with me, but you wouldn’t treat me in the same fashion as would for…let’s say Christa.” He was still staring you down with the appearance of a confused furrow of his brows. You closed your eyes, trying to steel your nerves and took in a breath. ‘ _Now or never then. So long friendship, it was nice._ ’ In a rush of words you finally spoke, ”Ihaveacrushonyou,butIknowyoudon’tfeelthesametsoplease…that’s why I was crying.” His expression didn’t change, but he also didn’t move an inch above you. The blush on your face stifling.

“[First] I-“

“I know you don’t think of me in the way,” you explained, “I know that. It’s okay. And so maybe we shouldn’t be friends until I’m able to get over it…” you trailed off not really wanting to finish the sentence.

“That’s fucking stupid,” he finally said.

“Reiner I’m sorry, but it’s for the best. It would-“

“What on earth made you think that I don’t like you?” this question took you by surprise, “For god’s sake [First] I’m on top of you right now. I was caressing you even. Is that something a platonic friend would do?” You gulped and shook your head. You had figured that he was just being mean, or not thinking any of it. That it was innocent.

“B-but everything else?” you voice was meek as you continued to look up at him. Again his brows furrowed, “you never let on and were always talking about Christa around me.”

“True, but you apparently weren’t listening very carefully or paying much attention,” he laughed again,” how often do I touch her in comparison to you?” The answer didn’t take long, he never touched her. Even during time they had sparred in hand-to-hand. Yet every day he was guaranteed to touch you in some way, even if just in a passing brush of his hand.

“Wow. I really am stupid,” you joined in his laughter.

“Yeah,” he lowered himself a bit more to where he was hovering closer to your face, “But you can be stupid with me.” He kissed your lips and placed a cupped hand on your face.

“Are you feeling better now?” you nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips,” Good. I like to my girl happy and feeling good.” Another blush came when he spoke those words. ‘His girl’, you smiled.

“And now that that is settled, where were we?” that mischievous grin that you loved returned and all your previous worries disappeared with his kiss.  

 


End file.
